Grimm gesucht
by Shelley
Summary: Was macht man als abgehalfterte Rockergang, um im Ansehen wieder zu steigen? Richtig, man besorgt sich das Gefährlichste, das man kennt – oder versucht es zumindest.


Ich hab wirklich lange nichts mehr geschrieben und ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich es jemals wieder tun würde, aber dann sprang mich doch eine Idee zu "Grimm" an, die solange in mir bohrte, bis ich sie aufs Papier brachte.

Vielen lieben Dank an Arana fürs Beta'n. Ich hab versucht, deine Anmerkungen umzusetzen, ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen. :-)

Und noch das Übliche: Nichts gehört mir, alles ist nur ausgeliehen.

Grimm gesucht

Es war schon spät am Abend, als die örtliche Portlander Rockergang in ihrem Stamm-Pub beisammen saß. Die meisten spielten Billard oder Karten oder unterhielten sich. Harry, der Löwenzahn und Gangchef saß mit seinem Stellvertreter, dem Blutbader Reginald „Reggie" am Tresen und starrte missmutig in sein Bier.

Reggie seufzte. „Erzähl mir bitte nochmal, wie du auf die blöde Idee gekommen bist, dass wir zum nächsten Rockertreffen einen Grimm mitbringen?"

„Weil es was richtig Gefährliches sein soll, das garantiert keiner von den anderen hat", wiederholte Harry genervt zum x-ten Male. "Ich meine, die hatten einen Mantikor. Einen MAN-TI-KOR!"

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr – und wird wohl auch einen guten Grund haben, dass keine Wesengang einen Grimm als Mitglied hat, aber wo willst du überhaupt einen hernehmen?" grinste Reggie gehässig.

„Es soll hier in Portland einen geben."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Angelina hat das erzählt."

„So so, Angelina…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„Da fällt mir auf, die hab ich übrigens schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen", murmelte Reggie nach einer Weile nachdenklich in sein Bier.

„Siehst du?"

„Was sehe ich?", runzelte Reggie die Stirn.

„Die ist garantiert dem Grimm begegnet", erklärte Harry trocken.

„Meinst du?..." Reggie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, kann sein - wäre schade. Sie ist eine... war eine heiße Braut. Aber was glaubst du dann, passiert mit uns, wenn wir demselben Grimm begegnen? Ich meine, wenn der schon Angelina…"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Selbst er wäre nie so blöd gewesen, sich mit Angelina anzulegen. Wenn die also gegen den Portlander Grimm den Kürzeren gezogen hatte… Andererseits… „Aber ich hab gehört, der wäre irgendwie anders", fiel ihm ein Gerücht, das er gehört hatte, wieder ein und er schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. Die „Portland Outlaws" hatten mal einen besseren Stand in der Hierarchie der Oregoner Wesen-Rockergangs und er hoffte inständig, dass er den Club zu alter Größe zurückführen konnte, bevor seine Jungs auf die Idee kamen, ihn abzusetzen – was in diesen Kreisen meist eine ziemlich endgültige Angelegenheit war. Und ja, einen Grimm als Gangmitglied herbeizulügen war nicht seine beste Idee gewesen. Manchmal konnte sein Gehirn nicht mit seinem Mundwerk mithalten - hatte sein Vater immer gesagt, aber nun war es passiert und irgendwie mußte er die Karre wieder aus dem Dreck ziehen.

Eine Woche war vergangen. Es war mühsam gewesen, aber dadurch, dass einer einen kannte, der einen kannte, der einen kannte, dessen Cousin 5. Grades... Jedenfalls hatten sie endlich herausgefunden, dass es wirklich einen Grimm in Portland gab, und der war Detective im Police Department - ausgerechnet.

Harry, Reggie und Jim beobachteten den Grimm und seinen Partner von einer Ecke aus. Die beiden Polizisten saßen in einem Diners und unterhielten sich beim Mittagessen.

"DAS da soll ein Grimm sein?", murmelte Reggie zweifelnd, während er um die Ecke linste.

Harry war sich ebenfalls nicht sicher, während er den jungen Mann mit der nett gekämmten Frisur und den großen blau-grauen Augen musterte, der in seinem Kaffee rührte, während er sich mit seinem Partner unterhielt. Er wogte kurz. „Ja, also … anscheinend schon", stellte er dann fest.

„Entweder haben unsere Eltern furchtbar übertrieben, wenn sie uns vor den Grimms warnten, oder der da taugt nix", erklärte Reggie.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", schnappte Harry.

„Guck doch selbst. Der hat ja nicht mal Muskeln, geschweige denn eine Axt oder ein Schwert… Halt was man so zum Köpfen braucht."

Harry musterte wieder den angeblichen Grimm und verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. Irgendwie hatte er nach den Horrorgeschichten, die er sein ganzes Leben lang gehört hatte, zumindest sowas wie Vin Diesel oder Dwayne Johnson erwartet. Das da war jedoch eher... Keanu Reeves.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", hakte Reggie nach.

„Wir testen ihn", entschied Harry.

„Und wie?"

„Ich kann ihn ja mal kosten", bot Jim, der Skalenzahne hilfsbereit an.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Ich kaue ihn…."

Harry winkte ab. „Ach ja, und du weißt natürlich wie Grimm schmeckt."

„Äh…. nein", gab Jim enttäuscht zu.

„Dachte ich mir, verfressener Depp", schimpfte Harry, dann traf er eine Entscheidung: „Wir verprügeln ihn und dann werden wir es ja sehen."

„Was werden wir denn dann sehen?", fragte Reggie neugierig.

„Wenn er verliert, ist er kein richtiger Grimm", erklärte Harry das für ihn Offensichtliche.

„Aber seine Augen…", murmelte Jim.

„Sch…. auf seine Augen", knurrte Harry gereizt. „Mit einem Waschlappen brauchen wir uns jedenfalls nicht auf dem nächsten Rockertreffen blicken lassen."

„Wir sind aber heute nur acht", merkte Reggie an. „Die anderen zwölf müssen arbeiten. Wollen wir es machen, wenn alle da sind?"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Zwanzig Wesen gegen einen Grimm? Ist das dein Ernst? Ich will wissen, ob er ein echter GRIMM ist und nicht Superman."

Reggie dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. „Da hast du auch wieder recht."

„Sind dann nicht vielleicht auch acht ein bisschen viel?", zweifelte Jim und leckte sich züngelnd die schuppigen Lippen.

„Ja vielleicht, aber lebensmüde bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", schnappte Harry, während er kurz zum Löwenzahn wogte. „Versucht einfach, ihn nicht umzubringen, wir brauchen ihn noch." Nach kurzem Nachdenken setzte er noch hinzu: „Es sei denn er taugt nichts - dann kannst du ihn essen, Jimmy." Dann schaute er in die Runde. „Dann holen wir uns mal seinen Partner, der geht nämlich grad aufs Klo."

Nick wartete nun schon eine ganze Weile auf Hanks Rückkehr und langsam wurde er unruhig. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick in Richtung Toilettentür...

Plötzlich kam Jenny, die Bedienung auf ihn zu. "Nick, da hat mir so ein Typ diesen Zettel hier gegeben, der ist für dich", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an, während sie ihm den mehrfach gefalteten Zettel reichte.

Der Grimm runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn als er den Zettel entgegennahm und auseinanderfaltete. Dann schoss er erschrocken in die Höhe, nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte:

„_Grimm, wenn du deinen Partner wieder haben willst, dann kommst du jetzt sofort zur alten Fabrik am Anfang der Saltzman Road. ALLEIN! Keine Polizei (außer dir natürlich)! Sonst ist er tot!"_

"Jenny", rief er die Bedienung zurück. "Wie sah der aus, von dem du den Zettel hast?"

Jenny dachte kurz nach. "Naja, so ein Rockertyp... Jeans, ein rot-schwarz kariertes Holzfällerhemd, eine schwarze Lederjacke mit irgend einem Aufdruck hinten drauf. Aber ich hab da nicht so genau hingesehen... Lange Haare und einen Bart", versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. "Ist denn etwas passiert? Wo ist Hank?"

Nick winkte ab. "Nichts nichts. Alles gut. Hank musste schon los", beschwichtigte er die junge Frau. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen, weil ihm durchaus aufgefallen war, dass sie Hank immer etwas extra auf den Teller legte, was dieser mit einem recht eindeutigen Lächeln quittierte.

Nick bezahlte schnell die Rechnung, ging zu ihrem Dienstwagen zurück und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Er rieb sich nachdenklich die Schläfe. Monroe war mit Rosalee noch in den Flitterwochen. Der Captain war … tja, eigentlich hatte Nick keine Ahnung, wo Renard sich herumtrieb, nur dass dieser in letzter Zeit irgend was am Laufen zu haben schien, in das er offenbar niemanden einweihte und was dafür sorgte, dass er manchmal stundenlang aus dem Büro verschwand. Wu… - ging auch nicht, korrigierte sich Nick. Die Entführer hatten ja extra darauf hingewiesen, dass keine Polizisten einbezogen werden sollten. Nicht dass Nick das normalerweise sonderlich interessierte, denn das Heraushalten der Polizei stand eigentlich bei jedem Ganoven ganz oben auf der Wunschliste, aber hier ging es um Hank. Und plötzlich wurde Nick klar, dass er im Moment das einzige greifbare Mitglied der „Grimm-Gang" war.

Nick hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als der Anweisung zu folgen und allein zu dem auf dem Zettel beschriebenen Treffpunkt zu fahren. Die alte Fabrik kannte er, zumindest vom Vorbeifahren. Wenn man der Saltzman Road folgte, landete man mitten im Forest Park, wo sie schon den einen oder anderen Fall zu lösen gehabt hatten.

Einige Zeit später hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Nick schaute sich suchend um, während er ausstieg und langsam die Autotür zur Rückbank öffnete. An der einen Seite der alten Fabrik sah er mehrere Motorräder stehen, ansonsten schien alles ruhig zu sein. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Aber das hier war ein "Grimm-Ding", wie die Nachricht klar gemacht hatte und Nick war in seiner Sorge um Hank gerade in der richtigen Stimmung dafür.

Aus der Halle stürmten plötzlich etliche Wesen in Rockerlederkluft brüllend auf ihn zu. Nick identifizierte zwei Blutbader, ein Skalenzahne, zwei Kojoten, einen Löwen und ... "Ein Nagerstein? Echt jetzt?", stutzte der Grimm. Kurz überlegte er, ob er seine Dienstwaffe ziehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Eine handfeste Prügelei, das war eigentlich genau das, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Er wollte nur noch schnell das Kräfteverhältnis etwas ausgewogener gestalten. Also zog er die Doppelarmbrust unter seiner Jacke hervor und schaltete einen der Blutbader mit einem Betäubungsbolzen aus. Dann griff er sich seine Lieblingswaffe von der Rückbank und schickte den Polizisten in sich mal kurz zum Kaffeekaufen und ließ stattdessen den Grimm von der Leine…

Knapp 5 Minuten später lagen die acht Rocker jammernd im Staub, während dieser Grimm mitten unter ihnen stand – aufrecht und noch immer frustrierend munter und angriffsbereit den mit Nieten versehenen Knüppel erhoben. Die Frisur sah jetzt ziemlich zerzaust aus, er hatte einen Kratzer auf der Stirn, eine Bisswunde am Arm, natürlich von Jimmy, dem Fresssack, und vermutlich auch ein paar blaue Flecke unter der Kleidung – und es war unglaublich, wie angriffslustig diese Augen blitzen konnten, egal in welcher Erscheinungsform - fand Harry, der versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Noch bevor der Grimm sich erneut auf ihn stürzen konnte, hob er schnell die Hände und wogte in seine Menschengestalt zurück. „Äh… können wir Sie mal kurz sprechen?", fragte er schnell.

Nick bremste seinen Angriff ab und blinzelte kurz irritiert. Eigentlich hatte er mit den üblichen wüsten Beschimpfungen gerechnet und nicht mit einer durchaus höflichen Frage. Aber das konnte natürlich auch ein Trick sein. "Wo ist Hank", knurrte er mit finsterer Miene den Löwen an, der offenbar der Anführer war.

"Da hinten, in der Fabrik", zeigte Harry. "Und keine Sorge, wir haben ihm nichts getan. Wir brauchten ihn nur, um Sie herzulocken, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Nick runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, während er den sich langsam sortierenden und aufrappelnden Haufen im Auge behielt.

"Mama hatte doch Recht", beschwerte sich der Blutbader nuschelnd und spuckte Blut aus. "Grimms sind echt gemein, auch wenn sie harmlos aussehen."

Nick konnte sich daraufhin ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Schade, dass Monroe nicht da war. Er wäre sicherlich stolz auf seinen Zögling gewesen. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte Nick einen Kampf gegen diese Gegner - und dann noch alle auf einmal - sicher nicht so glänzend bestanden.

Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Löwen. "Ihr wollt mich nur sprechen? Meint ihr nicht, das geht auch einfacher? Zum Beispiel... naja, in dem man einfach fragt?"

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Sie sind ein Grimm. Naja, es gibt da bestimmte Regeln im Umgang zwischen Wesen und Grimms", versuchte er das Gesicht zu wahren. "Also normalerweise. Bisher jedenfalls."

"Regeln. So so, und wie lauten die?", fragte Nick, während er nun endlich den Knüppel senkte und sich unauffällig darauf abstützte, damit niemand bemerkte, dass sein rechtes Bein doch etwas lädiert war.

"Erst angreifen und den Gegner verprügeln - danach mit den Resten reden", behauptete Harry und klopfte sich den Staub von der Lederweste. "Oder sie essen", murmelte er noch kaum hörbar hinterher.

"Wohl eher, verprügelt werden", grinste Nick gehässig, der den Rest nicht gehört hatte.

"Im ungünstigsten Fall? Ja", knirschte Harry während er seine Kumpels musterte. "Und? Leben noch alle? Hat jeder noch alle seine Körperteile?"

Die Wesen-Rocker beäugten sich gegenseitig, während sie ihre derangierte Kleidung zurechtzupften und sich abklopften. "Mmhmm - ja - scheint so", murmelten jeder irgendetwas vor sich hin. Nur der vom Betäubungsbolzen getroffene Blutbader lag nach wie vor am Boden und schnarchte.

"Sehr gut, dann geht mal bitte und holt den netten Polizisten her, der solange unser Gast war", lächelte Harry möglichst freundlich, was aber eher nach einem Zähnefletschen aussah, weil er vor Nervosität ständig herumwogte.

Der Skalenzahne und die zwei Kojoten stapften in Richtung Fabrik um Hank zu holen.

"Also? Was wollt ihr von mir?", wandte sich Nick wieder an den Löwen, nachdem sein Blick den Dreien kurz gefolgt war.

"Wenn ich mich erst mal vorstellen dürfte", erklärte dieser. "Ich bin Harry, der Anführer der Portland Outlaws und ... äh... ich hab gesagt, dass ich zum nächsten Oregoner Rockertreffen einen Grimm mitbringe."

Nick zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. "Einen Grimm zum Rockertreffen mitbringen? Als was? Hauptgang?"

"Nein nein", wehrte Harry hastig ab. "Als Mitglied unserer Gang. Ehrenmitglied natürlich."

Nick verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Wie kommt man denn auf so eine blöde Idee?"

"Die hatten einen Mantikor", erklärte Harry frustriert.

"Und Harry wollte angeben", mischte sich Reggie ein, nachdem er das restliche Blut ausgespuckt hatte.

_'Die sind auf jeden Fall nicht die hellsten Lichter, weder am Wesen- noch am Rockerweihnachtsbaum'_, dachte Nick amüsiert, wobei er mit einem Grinsen kämpfte. Und irgendwie taten sie ihm schon fast leid. "Ein Mantikor", meinte er dann und nickte leicht. "Ja, die sind wirklich beeindruckend."

"Siehst du", schaute Harry triumphierend zu Reggie. "Der Mann kennt sich aus." Dann schaute er wieder zu dem Grimm. "Wollen wir nicht alle zu unserem Stamm-Pub fahren und das in Ruhe besprechen? Das Treffen ist schon nächstes Wochenende..."

Hank hatte die ganze Zeit unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumgezappelt, während ihn der Skalenzahn losknotete und einer der Kojoten den Knebel entfernte. Er hatte von seiner Position aus durch einen breiten Spalt alles beobachten und vor allem auch das anschließende Gespräch verfolgen können.. Kaum war der Knebel weg drehte er sich zu dem Kojoten um. "Ein Rockertreffen?" japste er aufgeregt.

"Ja."

"Mit Harleys und so?"

"Logisch."

"NICK! SAG 'JA'!"

\- Ende -


End file.
